Performing material processing sequences using robotic tool handling systems has become a common trend in manufacturing industries. Such manufacturing techniques can offer economical solutions for medium to low accuracy machining applications. However, due to the complexity of the robot kinematics for some robotic tool handling systems, planning for robotic tool paths can be challenging. Semi-graphical or semi-automatic approaches to tool planning have been developed that can be used to program large robot-paths. Such approaches have been generally well received by the industry and have been proven to be robust in practice. However, such approaches often have to be implemented in combination with user input.